


Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

by Uteeny



Series: Harry, you're a drabble [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, beard, braiding, minds, that is a long name, unique
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uteeny/pseuds/Uteeny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dumbledore wonders over his course of action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore sat in his office, stroking his beard thoughtfully.

‘Hmm…’ He hummed to himself in thought, not expecting anyone to question him. Nonetheless, Fawkes looked up and trilled in question.

Dumbledore looked in Fawkes’ direction. He blinked and then popping in a sherbet lemon, he answered ‘I’m wondering whether I should braid my beard.’

Fawkes looked at Dumbledore for a few seconds before returning to his sleep. Dumbledore went back to looking at his beard thoughtfully.

After all, the greatest minds always were a bit… unique.


End file.
